Lost in Yourself
by DragonRose888
Summary: Is it right to fall in love with someone who can't remember that he hates your guts? GaryxAsh, ShiShi Shipping. Warning: Amnesic Ash!
1. A Little Exploring

Won: Whee! Amnesic Ash! Gary suffers. I laugh. Stupid boys. But how I love them, so.

Ash: Oh, yeah, you love us.

Gary: That's why you locked us in this huge cage, right?

Won: Yes. That way no one can hurt you.

Ash: Except you.

Won: Exactly!...Hey. That wasn't nice. You don't get treats.

Ash: Damn!

Gary: I'll share.

Won: I'll pull the curtain over you guys so you can make babies, now.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Really. Except the plot and my handy laptop.

**Lost in Yourself**

**A "Wonnyins" Production**

**"Awww... why do I have to go out and get the fire wood?"**

**"Ash, quit whining. You'd think we were asking you to kiss someone you hate."**

**"Ew. That's even worse..."**

**Misty rolled her blue eyes. "Duh, so stop stalling. Do you want to eat or not?"**

**Ash frowned. "I hate you."**

**"Yes, yes, I know, now move it."**

**The fourteen year old grumbled, turned away and trudged off into the forest surrounding their camp. "They just want to be alone." he muttered. Which was true enough; Misty, fifteen, and Brock, now seventeen, were getting pretty involved with each other. Misty hardly gave the younger of her friends any thought, now. Not that Ash particularly cared; he just wasn't into the whole boyfriend-girlfriend deal. Not yet. But sometimes Misty would tease him about it and he'd swear on his mother's life he'd find a girl in less then a week. It never happened, and none of them seemed to care.**

**It didn't help when someone close to him asked him about his quote-unquote "preferences", as that stirred up Misty just as bad. She had taken to, just recently, asking poor Ash if he was queer, which, as far as he knew, he wasn't. Still, the fact that he showed no interest in having a girl in his life bothered him to the point that he really questioned being straight. **

**Ash stuffed his hands into his pockets. What bothered him the most was that Misty had someone, and that made Brock have someone. But looking at everyone else, like Tracy, Snap, even Richie, who all had a special somebody, made life as a going-into-the-teen-years stage of life just a little difficult. He sighed; more in frustration then anything. The truth was, everyone pushing him away to be with somebody special was making him feel lonely.**

**He found himself at a cave. It startled him how far he'd gone. When you're troubled, that tends to happen. The black haired boy tried to get his feet moving again, but something pulled him to the darkness. _'Curiosity killed the Meowth, Ash...' _he tried telling himself. But he stood, rooted in the spot. _'One little look wouldn't hurt,' _he reasoned, walking inside, _'and besides, Misty should suffer a little; she needs to.'_**

**It was dank; a musty smell hung in the air, and when Ash felt for a wall, slime coated his finger-tips. Those kind of things would make anyone turn back, but Ash wasn't anybody. He remembered growing up wanting to know everything, and over the years, he'd gained more bravery then a war-veteran. So, when a deep, rumbling noise came from the back of the pitch black cavern, Ash only froze for a split-second. The noise didn't come again, so, shrugging, the brown-eyed boy crept foreword again.**

**Suddenly, something, a VERY large something, flew past him, barely missing his left hand by a hair. Another clipped his shoulder, and still another whacked him in his knee, throwing him off balance. He bit his lip and refrained from letting loose a string of shameful words. As Ash rubbed the sore spot, more boulders, as that's what they were, were hurled from the depths of the cave. A particularly large one hit him square in the chest as he got up to run for it. The force of the blow sent him sailing to the mouth of the cave, saving him the trouble of running. After that hit, the assault ceased. Lucky; Ash couldn't move anyway.**

**It hurt to draw breath, so he suspected that a few of his ribs were broken, maybe even shattered. Closer examination of his knee revealed that walking was only going to damage it even worse. Ash was in poor shape. He couldn't hold back an angry "Fuck" as he struggled to inch away from the entrance of the cave.**

**Once he was far enough away, he rested. As soon as he mustered up the strength and the air, he opened his mouth and yelled for help. There wasn't an answer. No answer, but someone did hear. Some_thing_, to be precise. And that something was annoyed. It picked up the heaviest of the boulders beside it and heaved it at the sound. The yelling ceased. The Gravler went back to sleep, feeling peaceful in the quiet gloom of the cave. It's aim was perfect, and it couldn't help but feel proud.**

**Someone else heard Ash's cries, too. Gary Oak happened to be on a research trip for his studies. He had been watching a flock of what seemed to Pidgyotto, but turned out to be, disappointingly, some Sparrow. He was just packing up his equipment when he heard "Help! Somebody help!" That gave him enough reason to follow it until: "Hey can anyone hear m- Yah!" The silence that followed only made him pick up speed. **

**Normally, Gary studied at a Poke Tech high school around the Mt. Moon area. Lately, though, the staff there had decided that since not all Pokemon lived in one particular spot, it was probably best to get out and study them in their natural habitat, hence why the rust-colored haired teen was out here in the middle of the forest.**

**Watching Pokemon all day was a boring task, so Gary was actually thankful to hear the cries for help. His smile faded when he came to a clearing.**

**Large, nasty looking boulders strewn the ground around the mouth of a cave. Gary happened to know that a few Graveler lived around the area, and that they were extremely territorial. He shook his head. Some poor idiot had stumbled in a cave and probably hurt himself. "Idiots these days." Gary sighed quietly.**

**The green-eyed boy heard a groan nearby. Tip-toeing, he snuck past the mouth of the cave and over to the biggest boulder. His jaw dropped.**

**A boy with black hair was lying on his side. A small trickle of blood ran from his right temple. His breathing was labored, and he was bruised badly. What really caught Gary off-guard, however, was an object lying next to the boy. He walked over, gasping when he made out what it was.**

**Lying in the dirt, with a splatter of blood on one side, was Ash's league cap.**


	2. Who's Ash?

Won: Well, howdy! More fun! Yeah, Ash isn't stupid in the last chapter, but he is, now! Aren't we all happy?

Ash: No.

Won: Why not?

Gary:Would you be happy if you got stuck in a cage by a manical teenager with a laptop and a shrine of Pokemon on her bookself?

Won:...Maybe...

Ash: It doesn't help that you have the sick mind to make me pregnant, either, you b

Won: My, my, what a foul mouth! -Grabs soap- You need punishment.

Ash: Help me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all since I last posted the other chapter. Except what I mentioned last time.

**It took Gary forever to get his bearings. He swiped the cap from the ground and tucked it in his bag. The older boy then whirled around and knelt down beside the wounded, unconscious Ash. He took a moment to run his fingers over the boy's face. A tiny whimper issued from the dark-haired boy, and Gary went to work.**

**A while ago, a Nurse Joy had taught Gary's class how to do first aid, so Ash was pretty damn lucky. The older boy immediately went to work checking his vitals. Despite the appearance, Gary was surprised to find that Ash was actually all right. He wasn't going to die, anyway. Gary sighed, un-rolling a batch of bandages and snapping them off. It was fitting that Ash had to worry him. Not that Gary liked Ash or anything, but since the period of time when they had been best friends there had always been this little place in his heart for the dark-haired boy. This was a stretch, seeing as Gary hated his guts, now.**

**The auburn-haired boy cleaned off the gash on Ash's head, trying to see if it would stop bleeding. After a few tries, it did. Gary took advantage of this and wound the bandages around Ash's head. _'Stupid, stupid, stupid! You should know better then to stick your nose where it doesn't belong, Ashy-boy!'_ He was startled when Ash started mumbling something. Gary waited, but it didn't come again. _'That's odd...'_**

**He shrugged, tending to Ash's other less-serious wounds. **

**"Mmn..." Again, Gary stopped what he was doing.**

**"Ash?"**

**No answer.**

**"God dammit, Ash; if you're messing with me..." Gary stopped mid-threat, hearing something heading straight at him. He pulled Ash out of the way just in time; a large boulder sailed right past them. "We're leaving, we're leaving!" Gary yelped. He slung the unconscious boy over his shoulder, picked up his bag and darted away.**

**"I don't understand, what happened to him?"**

**_'What happened to who?'_**

**"I found him outside of a Gravler cave. My guess is that the little snoop starting poking around and got it mad. He probably got that gash on his head from a pretty big boulder."**

**_'Graveler? What's that?'_**

**"Ouch."**

**"You're telling me. He's actually fine, though."**

**_'Who's fine? Who are you talking about?'_**

**"Fine! Gary Oak, Ash has a huge cut on his head! You're telling me he's FINE!"**

**_'Gary Oak? Who's that? Who's Ash?...Who am I?'_**

**"Misty, I think Gary's right."**

**_'Misty...pretty name...'_**

**"What! How could you say that! Ash looks like he's dead!"**

**_'Dead! Poor guy!'_**

**"Calm down. I checked his vitals earlier and the only thing off was his heart rate, and that was just a little. It's normal. Don't you think it'd be a little high if _you_ just got whacked with a rock bigger then Koffing?"**

**_'Oh, so he's okay. Phew! Wonder what a Koffing is...'_**

**"True, but..."**

**_'Wait, where am I?'_**

**"Wait, Ash just moved."**

**_'Who moved?'_**

**"Yeah, he did. I just saw him."**

**_'Who are you all? What are you talking about?'_**

**"Give him some space; he's not going to feel very hot with that injury..."**

**_'What injury! WHAT'S GOING ON!'_**

**"WHAT'S GOING ON!"**

**The three trainers stared at the boy who had most suddenly cried out. He was sitting up, panting. He looked confused. Ash was usually confused, so that didn't really faze them. But he also looked frightened. What was Ash so scared of?**

**Ash blinked, brown eyes on the others. "Did I say that out loud?"**

**Gary groaned, slapping his forehead. "Yes. Glad you're back, Ashy-boy."**

**Ash looked behind him. "Who?"**

**"Ash!"**

**Ash blinked. "That's a weird name. Isn't he hurt?"**

**Brock, Misty and Gary eyed each other. Gary stepped forward, kneeling by Ash's side and peeking under the bandages. He looked at Ash again. **

**"What are you doing?" Ash asked.**

**"Checking to see if you've lost your mind or if you want me to beat you for trying to joke around." Gary growled. To his surprise, Ash looked hurt.**

**"Why would I do that? I don't even know you."**

**Again, Ash received stares from the others. He sweat-dropped. "Um, are you all okay?"**

**Misty came forward. "Ash, this isn't funny. Stop pretending you don't know us, or I'll slug you!"**

**Ash looked over his shoulder again. "Who are you talking to? I don't see anybody..." He scratched his head.**

**Misty smacked his un-injured left temple. "I'm talking to you, now snap out of it!" She withdrew as Ash started to cry.**

**"What did I do?" He wailed. Misty blinked.**

**Brock sighed, a large sweat drop running down the back of his head. He patted the dark-haired boy's head gently. "She didn't mean it."**

**Ash stopped, sniffling. Gary eyed him wearily.**

**"Well, you guys have a little problem on your hands." He stated, taking out a light and shining it in Ash's eyes. Ash whined, pushing his hand away. Gary frowned. "Would you hold still!"**

**"Quit it! That hurts!"**

**"Yeah, well if you'd stop moving, I'll do it and be done with, now, mf, ow! You little-!"**

**Ash squeaked and hid behind Brock, who gave him a pitying look. Gary sucked on the part of his hand Ash had bitten. **

**"Little bastard..." He mumbled around his hand. Ash giggled.**

**"He said bastard..." He giggled again.**

**Gary gave him a death glare and spoke again. "As I was saying, it seems as though Ashy-boy has amnesia."**

**Ash gasped. "Poor guy!" The others fell over.**

**Gary groaned again. "That 'poor guy' is you, moron!" Ash pouted, bottom lip quivering again.**

**"You don't have to be so mean..." He murmured. Brock patted his shoulder. **

**Gary threw his hands up to the sky. "For the love of God, pretend to be your age! Not six!"**

**"Oh, okay." Ash smiled. Then he blinked. "How old am I, anyway?" Gary fell anime-style. **

**"N-never mind...-sigh- just quit the cry-baby stuff, it's driving me nuts..." He turned back to the other two. "As I was saying, he's completely lost his mind, so whatever you do, be careful." He began packing his things up.**

**"Hold on! You expect us to take care of him!" Misty's face turned red. "What do you think we can do about-...that?" She pointed her finger to Ash who seemed to be blissfully oblivious to the argument boiling. He had curled up into a tight little ball and fallen asleep. Gary was reminded of a cat.**

**"Well, yeah, you are his friends." He said, turning his attention back to Misty. "Besides, I've got studying I need to do. I certainly can't baby-sit him."**

**Misty took a menacing step forward. "Look here, Oak; me and Brock are BUSY. We don't have time to watch a little amnesic idiot all the time!" Her features softened. "Gary, please? Just watch him for us? I'm sure he won't be any trouble."**

**"Then why aren't you watching him?" Gary replied, flatly.**

**Misty started screaming at the auburn-haired teen, who yelled back just as loudly. Ash yawned, opening one eye. _'Could they be any louder?' _He sighed wearily. _'I wonder why they're my friends...'_ He heard the boy Gary yell that he wasn't watching Ash, and that was final. That mean red-haired girl was screeching right back at him, saying that there wasn't anyway she was dragging said Ash around all the time.**

**Ash was going to let them argue when he realized '_Wait, didn't they say that I'M Ash?'_ His eyes flew open. _'Wow, they must really hate me if they both don't wanna have me around. I wonder what I did...'_**

**He watched the argument go back and forth. _'Why don't I choose? Yeah! I can do that!'_ The dark-haired boy was pleased with himself.**

**Ash got to his feet, smiling, and walked over to Misty and Gary. "Hey, I'll pick!"**

**Misty and Gary blinked. They then resumed fighting. Ash cocked his head.**

**"Guys, I said I'll pick. You don't need to fight."**

**Gary turned back. "We don't want you to pick."**

**Ash scratched his head. "But...Isn't it about who I wanna go with?"**

**"Yeah, so?"**

**"So shouldn't I choose?"**

**Misty snorted. "All right, then, Ash; who's going to take care of you?"**

**Ash pointed to Gary. "He's a lot nicer."**

**Misty smiled, clapping her hands. "Great! All settled! I'll get your stuff." She skipped back to their camp. Brock followed.**

**Gary gaped. "You...IDIOT!" He said weakly.**

**Ash frowned. "What? She wasn't nice at all. I don't wanna stay with her." He sat down, looking up at the auburn-haired boy with large eyes. "And you helped me."**

**Gary stared. "Whatever." He picked up his medical kit and started walking.**

**Ash got up, too. "Wait, where're you going?"**

**"None of your business."**

**"But..." Ash looked in the direction Misty had gone. "She said she was bringing my stuff. We have to wait. Unless she knows where you're going."**

**Gary growled. "She doesn't. Tough luck. I don't want to get stuck with you." He smirked at Ash over his shoulder. "Smell ya later."**

**Ash frowned, watching Gary walk away. "But..."**

**He looked around. Silence. He was all alone. The boy hugged himself.**

**"...I'm scared." He whispered softly.**


	3. All Alone

Won: Poor Ashy. I left him all awone, didn't I?

Ash: I'll kill you. I really will.

Gary: Now isn't the best time to try that.

Ash: You shut up. Just for screwing me I can kill you.

Gary:... You're just mad cause you're pregnant.

Ash: I SAID SHUT UP!

Won: Okay, on with the fic! -squirts Ash in the face with bottle- Down, boy.

Disclaimer: I have an Ash hat and a yinyang necklace. Nothing else.

**Misty came back with Brock, later, carrying Ash's things. She looked for Gary and growled. She turned her furious gaze on the unfortunate Ash.**

**"Where is he?"**

**Ash shrugged. "He said it wasn't my business." He shrank under the girl's glare.**

**Brock felt terrible. He knew this was going to happen. Gary had left Ash by himself and Misty was throwing a fit. He also knew that Misty was going to do the same thing Gary did, too. The teen didn't want to leave Ash; they'd been friends for a while, now. Besides, in his state, Ash wasn't going to make it on his own.**

**"Well, guess you're outta luck." Misty muttered. She set down Ash backpack and turned. Ash ran to her, clutching her arm. It was too pitiful.**

**"Wait, you're not gonna leave me, too, are ya?"**

**Misty stared at Ash coldly. "I have better things to do then baby-sit you." She took her arm from him.**

**Ash fidgeted, then looked at Brock. **

**"You'll stay with me, right?" He pleaded. His eyes got all big and watery.**

**Brock wanted to say he would, but Misty had him by the ear, now.**

**"Come, Brock."**

**Brock gave Ash an apologetic look. "Sorry."**

**Ash followed them for a few steps before Misty lashed out and knocked him flat.**

**"You stay here until _he_ gets you or you get your memory back. Don't make me hurt you." She turned back. Ash didn't follow, this time. He sat there, watching them get farther and farther away.**

**When they were gone, he got to his feet and looked around. Alone again. He swallowed as some weird bird cawed loudly. It was near twilight. Soon, it would be dark. Ash hated the dark. He walked over to a tree and sat down in between the roots. The black-haired boy pulled his feet up to his chest.**

**_'I wish I knew who I was...'_ He sniffled. He wanted to go somewhere, where there was someone else. He didn't like being by himself. Ash really wanted one of those three from earlier to come back and apologize. He hoped for a few minutes they would, then stopped.**

**No one was coming.**

**The night fell on him like a sheet of rain. He shivered. Ash's lip quivered. _'I don't wanna be here...'_**

**He put his head down, trying not to cry. That Gary boy didn't like it when he had, earlier. He sobbed when he figured it wouldn't matter: Gary was too far away to care.**

**_'I wish that rock had killed me. Now I don't remember anything and nobody wants to help me remember.'_**

**He brushed away his tears, sniffling again. He wished he knew who his mother was. He wanted to be held.**

**Gary was sitting in front of a large fire. As it was dark, he had decided that it was useless trying to return to his suite. Driving through the forest in the dark probably wasn't the smartest idea in the book.**

**His thoughts wandered to Ash. He smirked. The little baby was probably wetting himself. That's what Ash had turned into after his accident: a big baby.**

**His friends would probably laugh, too.**

**Gary felt an invisible weight drop onto his shoulders. Didn't Ash's friends ditch him? Gary groaned. Which meant that Ash _was _outside by himself, in the dark. **

**The older boy got to his feet. Poor kid. It really wasn't his fault that he had lost his memory. He probably didn't know he was in danger, earlier, when he stumbled near that Gravler cave. **

**The auburn-haired boy whirled around, storming off into the forest. He had no idea that it would come to this. He sighed.**

**Umbreon, his dark-fox pokemon, trotted beside him, puzzled at its master's sudden behavior. "Bray?"**

**Gary didn't avert his gaze, but he answered. "You'll see."**

**Ash stopped his crying when he caught the sound of approaching foot steps. He swallowed. **

**He looked around, trying to see where it was coming from. The noise stopped. **

**Ash cried out in frustration. He thought someone was coming to rescue him. It appeared that his mind was playing tricks on him.**

**The noise started again, faster this time, and there was no mistaking it. Someone was coming.**

**"Ash?" **

**The boy wiped his eyes, recognizing the voice. It was the boy who had left him behind earlier. He burrowed his head back into the nest of his arms.**

**Gary burst into the clearing, searching before his eyes came to rest on his rival's huddled form. "There you are. I've been looking for you."**

**"Well, don't look. Go away." came the muffled reply. A sniff followed.**

**Gary hesitated. "Are you crying?"**

**Almost immediately there was a "No, no way!" from the Ash-ball.**

**The older boy stood there for a moment, feeling severely guilty. He walked over to the other boy, getting on his knees.**

**Ash sniffed again. "Go 'way..."**

**"I don't want to."**

**"I didn't wanna get left alone, but that happened, so go away."**

**Gary bit his lip. This might take a while. "I'm, uh, sorry."**

**Ash lifted his eyes to look at the other boy. That was all he lifted, though. Sparkly tears were making shiny trails over his cheeks. There was a trace of fear left in his eyes, and a bit of loneliness. **

**"I'm sorry I left you by yourself. If I knew the other two were going to do that, too, I would've stayed." Gary looked away at this point.**

**Ash wiped his eyes. "You mean that?"**

**"Yeah."**

**Ash clutched Gary, nails digging into the boy's arm. Gary blinked.**

**"Um..."**

**"Can we go now?" Ash whined.**

**Gary nodded, wrenching his arm free. "Yeah. Grab your bag and let's go." He stood, helping Ash to his feet. Ash slung the green backpack over his shoulder.**

**"So, where're we going?"**

**"Back to my camp. It's too dark out to drive back to the hotel."**

**Ash nodded, utterly confused. "Oh."**

**Gary noticed the boy's puzzled look and chuckled. "You really have lost your mind, haven't you?"**

**"Is that good or bad?" Ash asked.**

**Gary shrugged. "Depends."**

**Ash groaned. More confusion. Life sucked.**


	4. How'd They Get Up There?

Won: Gary came back for Ashy, cause he lurves him. Well, he doesn't admit that yet, but you can gurantee that if a fic that contains Ash and Gary is written by me, they will be a couple and kiss and snuggle and screw each other into the next century. Maybe even have babies!

Ash: Like right now?

Gary: She's twisted.

Ash: I want to go home.

Won: This is your home. When you're under my care, this is home, fellas.

Ash: -sob-

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't Ash, nor Gary, nor Umbreon. Just the stars.

**Ash's amnesia was worse then Gary thought. He couldn't remember anything. Nothing. Not even going back. He couldn't remember his mom, why he was out on the road, or what a Pokemon was. He even forgot how to spread out his sleeping bag. Hopefully, it was just his past. Gary did not look forward to dressing him.**

**Thankfully, Ash remembered how to do that. He was more tired then anything. Gary hoped the other boy would be a bit smarter tomorrow, after he had rested.**

**"Why are you out here in this forest, anyway?" **

**Gary sighed. "I'm studying."**

**Ash was lying on his back, staring at the older boy as he got into his own sleeping bag. "Do you have a test to take?"**

**"No. Well, sort of. I'm trying to become a researcher. If I study, it helps when I need to pass exams and things like that." Now that he thought about it, it wasn't so hard trying to explain things to Ash. Just act like he was a child; Ash couldn't tell.**

**Ash nodded. "Oh." He then frowned. "That sounds boring."**

**"It can be. But it's okay once and a while." Gary admitted. **

**"When's that?"**

**Gary thought for a moment. "Like... like when I get to work with Pokemon." He yawned. "It's getting late. Go to sleep, all right?"**

**"But I'm not tired." Ash yawned.**

**Gary chuckled. "Sure you're not. G'night." He turned over, closing his eyes.**

**Ash watched him. He settled into his own sleeping bag, turning his attention to the heavens. Thousands of stars winked in the pitch black. _'I wonder how they got up there...'_ He sat up, leaning over and shaking the other boy's shoulder.**

**Gary groaned. "What?"**

**"How'd all those stars get up there?"**

**Gary burst out laughing. Ash frowned.**

**"What's so funny?"**

**"You asked me that when you were five-years old! Are you really that naive?" Gary replied, sitting up.**

**Ash looked back up at the sky. He turned back. "I still want to know, whatever 'naive' means." He looked so serious that Gary stopped laughing.**

**"Really? Um..." Gary looked up, too, "...they've always been there. They just look like they haven't."**

**Ash blinked. "Um, what?"**

**Again, Gary sighed. "Look, when you're someplace that has a lot of light, like a city, if you look at the sky, there aren't a lot of stars."**

**"O-kay...then why are they there now?"**

**"They've always been there. When you're in a city, or somewhere with a lot of light, you can't see them because the light blocks them out. When you're in a place like this, that's really dark, you can see them." Gary explained.**

**Ash looked at him in awe. "Really?" He turned his gaze back to the stars, "So they're kind of invisible?"**

**Gary shrugged. "You can say that."**

**Ash stared at the sky in wonder. "Cool."**

**"Mm-hmm. Now, go to bed. I'm tired." Gary lay back down. He eyed the other boy. The auburn-haired boy smiled. Ash looked like a child, awe-struck like he was.**

**The brown-eyed boy lay down, placing his arms behind his head. "Yeah. Night." His eyes fluttered close. He gave a tired yawn and started breathing softly. Asleep. Finally.**

**Now for another few weeks...**

**BAM!**

**Gary jerked from his sleep, sitting up and finding rain coming down hard. He grumbled. These were his favorite pajamas...**

**Lightning blinded him for a moment before the thunder rattled the helpless ground. Gary got to his feet and started packing. It was definitely not a good idea to stay out here.**

**He stepped back, realizing too late that that was where Ash had been sleeping. He waited for the younger boy to yell at him to get his foot off. There wasn't a sound. The green-eyed boy looked down and found Ash's sleeping bag empty. Ash was gone.**

** "Oh, great, just great..." Gary covered his eyes as another flash of lightning ripped through the sky, "...In a crisis, he up and leaves. Misty's going to kill me."**

**Throwing his bags and his equipment into the back of his sports car, he turned back to what the camp had been to look for Ash. The boy's things were still there, but not the boy himself. Gary was just about to start yelling for him when he saw him.**

**Ash was peering at him from the branch of a tree near-by. He looked terrified. Gary ran to the base of said tree.**

**"What are you doing up there! Get down here! We need to go! Now!" Gary's calls were followed by a great deal of thunder.**

**"I don't know how to get down!" Ash yelled. Gary rolled his eyes.**

**"Jump, you moron!"**

**"I don't want to!"**

**"I'll catch you! Come on, we need to get out of here!"**

**Ash looked at the ground, closed his eyes, and jumped. Gary caught him, as promised. The younger boy opened one eye, looking around curiously. He focused his brown-eyed gaze onto Gary, smiling a little.**

**"Thanks!" He got down from the other boy's arms, shaking water from his hair. Gary held his hands up to shield his face from the flying water.**

**"Do you mind! I'm soaked as it is!" Gary growled. Ash smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. Frowning, the older turned on heel and got into the car. "Come on."**

**Ash got in the other side, pleased to find the heat going. He shivered. "I hate being cold." He chattered.**

**Gary switched the gears and started driving. "Tell me about it. They said there wouldn't be any rain tonight." He turned the heat up another notch. "It should get warmer in here in a minute." He promised the shaking Ash.**

**"I hope so."**

**In the backseat, warm and dry, Umbreon opened one red eye. Its master gave it a glance in the rear-view mirror. The dark-fox Pokemon snickered.**

**"Can it. Just can it." Its trainer growled. He was soaked to the bone. Umbreon turned its attention to the other boy, the one with the darker hair. It had seen this boy many times, although...**

**The Pokemon lay its head in its paws again. It kept one eye on the new comer. Something was different about that boy. Something very different...**


	5. Tuck Me In?

Won: Hi! More torture! You like, you review! Fair trade? First one to do it for this chapter gets Ashy-boy's new baby!

Ash: Fuck you, cat girl! I carried it, so it's mine!

Gary: Then you are changing the diapers, cause I am so not...

Won: Free ShiShi love child, anyone?

Gary: It's not even out of his belly and you're already aucioning it off. What goes on in that head of yours?

Won: Nothing much. Elevator music sometimes, but not much.

Ash: Like hell I'd give up my baby...

Disclaimer: Ash and Gary aren't mine, nor is Umbreon. But the love child is. I own that.

**Gary eyed the clock on the dash board. "11:21. God damn it..." He yawned, drowning out the rest of his whining, "I've been on the road for five hours. Next time, I camp near the city."**

**He glanced over at Ash, who was curled up in the passenger seat. The boy was sound asleep. Not even the cracks of loud thunder could wake him, now. Gary smiled faintly. At least Ash was all right. The auburn-haired boy could still remember how afraid he had been when he had found Ash missing.**

**_'Yeah, my rival got me that worked up. Life is such a bitch...'_ He thought to himself. He sighed in relief as the lights of Risok (does not exist) City came into view. The thought of being in an actual, fluffy, dry suite bed made his tense muscles relax dramatically.**

**Soon, the lights surrounded the red sportster, and top-knot shops and high and mighty hotel chains lined the streets, still busy at this time of night.**

**At last, Gary turned into the parking garage of his own hotel. A very swanky, up-beat place, and only the best for him. He shut off the engine, patting the dashboard fondly. **

**"Good girl."**

**Umbreon jumped into his lap from the back seat, nuzzling his stomach. "Okay, I know; we're going in right now, boy."**

**He took another look at the sleeping Ash. He reached over to shake him awake, but thought better of it. He got out of the car, around to the other boy's side. He opened the door, reaching in and taking Ash into his arms. Why wake up the poor boy? He'd been through enough as it was.**

**"Bray?" The dark pokemon cocked its head, confused. Its master had never done anything like this to this other boy.**

**Gary glanced at it. "I don't know, all right?" He replied. He closed the door with his foot and walked to the elevator. He got inside, turned, and nodded to his fox pokemon. Umbreon pushed the button with its paw, looking pleased. Gary smiled. **

**"You love doing that, huh?" The dark pokemon brayed happily in response. The elevator doors closed and slowly began to ascend.**

**When the doors opened again, a warmly lit, well furnished lobby came into view. Gary stepped out, walking up to the front desk. A blonde woman looked up. She smiled, teeth glittering.**

**"It's good to see you back, Mister Oak." She said coolly. She handed him his key, eyeing the boy in his arms. "Who's your guest?"**

**Gary shifted, letting Umbreon take the key politely from the desk clerk. "He's...a friend of mine."**

**"I see. He looks...wasted. You boys are a little young to drink, aren't you?" She said, raising a penciled eyebrow.**

**He rolled his eyes. "We just came in from a storm. He's tired." The clerk chuckled.**

**"I was just joking. Protective, aren't we?" She looked around, "You two don't happen to be, you know, together?" She asked in a whisper.**

**Gary blushed a little. "Of course not. He's a boy, I'm a boy. Duh."**

**The woman chuckled. "I'm only kidding. Have a good sleep."**

**The boy nodded. "Thank-you. Come, Umbreon." He turned and walked back to the elevator. Umbreon pushed the button and they started ascending again.**

**Gary silently thanked the inventor of the elevator. It would have been awful having to carry Ash all the way up to the seventh floor using stairs. Of course, Gary would have to dump the boy off in the other bedroom to go and fetch his things from the car, but there didn't seem to be another way, now. The doors opened again, to a dimly lit hallway, with windows facing the main street outside. He counted the room numbers.**

**_'Let's see...709, 710...711, (a/n -snort- convenience store a/n) 712, here. 713. Phew!'_**

**Umbreon gave him the key and he unlocked the door. Flicking on the lights revealed a room built for luxury. And that was just the living room. Next to it was a full kitchen, and there was a tiny hallway leading to a master bedroom and another, smaller one, each with their own bathrooms. Gary didn't feel awed. Not a bit. When you had the best of everything, it got to be life for you.**

**He closed the door and immediately put Ash down on one of the sofas. The dark-haired boy curled right up into the pillows. It was...kind of cute. Gary shook that thought off, feeling disturbed. He told Umbreon to watch over the boy while he went to go get his bags from the car.**

**After taking the trip to and back from the parking garage again, the storm had worsened and Gary was dead tired. _'If anyone wakes me up, tomorrow...'_ He thought savagely. He kicked the door closed and ran to set his things down in his bedroom. A large, ground-shaking crack of thunder caught him off guard.**

**As he settled back down, he eyed the window._ 'It's getting really bad. I hope we don't lose power...'_ Another loud crash made him jump again. **

**Someone was here.**

**Gary picked up the nearest thing, an empty glass, and stalked out into the living room. A table right next to the couch Ash had been lying on was turned over. Gary sighed.**

**"I hope nothing's broken." He put the coffee table right side up, taking the littered items that had been resting on it and placing them back on top of it. He yelped when someone latched onto him.**

**"What the-? Ash! Get off!" The green-eyed boy got to his feet, glaring at the boy hooked around his waist. He softened when he realized Ash was shaking. "What's wrong with you?"**

**A brilliant flash of lightning and a tremendous crash of thunder plunged the whole hotel into darkness. Gary got his eyes adjusted to the dim light from the window and concentrated on the frightened boy attached to him.**

**"Come on. We have to get some sleep, anyway." The auburn-haired boy stated. He rested his hand on the other boy's shoulder comfortingly.**

**They both went back to the bedrooms, Umbreon leading the way with the light-up yellow rings on it's body. Gary was starting to lose the feeling in his body. He tried to loosen the grip Ash had on him, but the boy would just whimper and cling onto him more tightly.**

**Gary finally stumbled into the room where he had stored Ash's things, and he pried Ash off his waist and set him on the bed.**

**He took Ash's shoulders. "You're fine, all right? Now, just climb under the covers and go to sleep. When it's morning, the storm will be over. Okay?" He let go, turning and going from the room.**

**"...Aren't you gonna tuck me in?"**

**Gary stopped, closing his eyes and praying for patience. "No, I am NOT tucking you in."**

**There was a wine. "Please?"**

**"No."**

**Sniffle.**

**"-sigh- Fine...I'll tuck you in. That's it." Gary went back to the boy's bed-side and pulled the covers up to his chin. Ash smiled.**

**"Thank-you!" He giggled. Gary rolled his eyes. **

**"Sure, whatever."**

**"Do I get a kiss, too?"**

**Gary blinked, sweat-dropping. "N-No. Go to bed." Ash sighed.**

**"Meanie..." The boy muttered.**

**"I am NOT mean! But I'm not kissing you, either!"**

**Ash stuck out his tongue. "Mean." He insisted.**

**Gary frowned. "Whatever. Sleep tight."**

**The dark-haired boy nodded, smiling again. "Night!" He snuggled into the covers and pillows, yawning and immediately falling asleep. Gary watched him for a moment. He looked at Umbreon.**

**"Shh." He said. Then he leaned over and kissed the sleeping boy's forehead. He sighed, defeated. "G' Night."**

**As he headed back into his room, he had to feel like a major idiot. Giving into Ash was not something Gary did at all.**

**The thought of kissing him just bothered the hell out of the older boy. He dressed in his pajamas and crawled into the feather bed, smiling as his back relaxed. Umbreon curled up just below his chin. Gary even forgot Ash was in the same suite. _'Maybe things will be all right with him around, after all.'_, the auburn-haired boy thought peacefully.**

**How very wrong he was.**


	6. The Pest

**Wonny: The story is BAAACCKKKK!!!!**

**...or rather, I am. **

**My New Year's resolution is to write more on the stories already up, instead of other ones I've just started. -.-; Because I know I haven't been keeping up very well, lately. **

**Weee!!! Read it now!!!**

**Disclaimer: It's the new year and-!!!!...I don't own anything but the plot. ;**

In the morning, Gary awoke to clanging. He groaned, turning onto his stomach and stuffing the pillow over his head. This was not happening on his day off, it couldn't be...

The noise continued, and, frustrated, Gary got out of bed and stormed out of his bedroom.

"What the hell is going on?!"

A pair of copper-colored eyes blinked back at him from the kitchen floor. Pots and pans littered the area, and there was one on the boy's head. Gary smacked himself in the forehead.

"G'morning!" Ash chirped. He smiled widely, unaware of Gary's fury. "I was trying to find stuff to make breakfast, but it went crash..."

"I heard..." Gary muttered. "Well, put it back where you found it, you pest. I was trying to sleep, but I doubt I'm going to get any rest, now."

Ash smiled, saluting. "Rodger!" He started stacking the pots neatly back into their cabinet, while Gary watched him, closely.

"How long have you been awake, anyway?" The auburn-haired boy questioned.

Ash finished cleaning up and got to his feet. "The little thing next to my bed said five-zero-zero..."

"FIVE O' CLOCK?!"

"I guess." The younger shrugged. His stomach made a hollow growling noise, and he looked up at Gary pitifully. "Can we have breakfast? I'm starving..."

The older glared for a minute before sighing. "Fine...Go sit out on the couch and...do something...just stay out of my way..."

Ash's face lit up. "Okay!" He ran out into the living room and flopped onto the couch.

In five seconds, he was bored. He swung his feet, played a clapping game, turned on the TV, turned it off again, swung his feet some more and flipped through the science articles on the table, none of which interested him. The smell of food creeped out from the kitchen and tickled his nose, causing his stomach to rumble loudly.

"Hey Gary?"

There was a loud sigh from the kitchen. "What?"

"When is it gonna be ready?" The younger whined.

Silence.

"I only started on it five minutes ago! Now shut up and leave me alone. I'll tell you when it's ready." Came the harsh response. Ash pouted.

"You don't need to be mean..." He muttered. He swung his feet as his stomach grumbled again. It was starting to hurt.

"Garrrrryyyyyyy..."

Said green-eyed boy poked his head out of the kitchen. "One more word outta you," He growled, waving a spatula threateningly, "And you're going to get this right upside your ass." He ducked back in. Ash stuck his tongue out defiantly.

"Big Meanie..."

"What did I tell you?!"

Ash closed his mouth, looking annoyed. He crossed his arms, sliding down the back of the couch.

Five minutes later, however:

"WHAT THE HELL DID I TELL YOU TO DO?!"

The kitchen was in complete pandemonium. There was egg splattered on the ceiling, and ramen was slopped on the floor and every inch of available space. Gary was holding his right hand close to his chest. The appendage had turned an angry red color. Gary's face was, in comparison, a nasty shade of magenta. He glared at the boy on the floor, who was close to tears, by the looks of it.

Gary hissed, thrusting his hand under a flowing jet of cold water from the faucet. "Damn it..." He winced as his hand throbbed from the cold. Again, he glared at Ash, who was looking anywhere but him. "You just HAD to jump on me, didn't you?!"

The copper-eyed boy mumbled something that sounded like "I didn't mean it..."

"I hope you didn't; I'm already pissed off as it is..." The older took his hand out from under the faucet, eying it disgustedly. "There's a first aid kit under the sink in my bathroom. Go get it."

"But I-"

"NOW!"

The younger gave a squeak of terror and darted to Gary's bedroom. He returned five seconds later with the kit clutched in his hands, looking terrified and guilty at the same time. Gary snatched it from him, opening it with a snap and rummaging with his good hand for the burn salve. Ash watched him.

"...D-do you need any help?"

"No." Gary snapped, coldly. He rubbed the salve on the burn, hissing through his teeth as it stung the wound.

Ash stepped closer, looking worried. "Are you sure?"

"I am very fucking sure, now get away from me."

The younger stepped closer as Gary started winding the bandages lopsidedly around his hand. The dark-haired boy reached out and touched the bandages lightly, taking them from Gary.

"Let me do it." He unwound the cloth and started over, winding them tightly but gently, preventing more pain. Gary watched in silence, stewing. In truth, he was enraged that Ash had even considered what he had done. Gary wasn't so much concerned about himself as he was for his amnesic guest. If Ash hurt himself, there was no telling what would happen.

Said Ash cut the bandages, clipping the end to the bulk of it. "Done!" He seemed pleased with himself. But he noticed Gary's icy cold stare and stopped. "I really am sorry..." He murmured. He hung his head, peering back up at Gary through his dark-colored bangs.

Closing up the kit, Gary ignored the boy. Ash darted in front of him, to his annoyance.

"I'm sorry I jumped on you and knocked you over and made a mess! I'm really, really sorry!" He pleaded. Gary again ignored him and pushed past the boy. He felt something tug on his sleeve. He grit his teeth and glared over his shoulder. Whatever apology Ash had been about to try petered away in his throat as he saw the look on Gary's face. The green-eyed boy stared him down for a little longer before taking the kit into his room and slamming the door as hard as he could.

The dark-haired boy stood in the hallway a little more. Umbreon snorted, coming to the boy's side. Ash went to his knees, stroking the dark-type Pokemon absent-mindedly.

"I'm bad..." He whispered, softly. Umbreon growled in disagreement. "I am bad, cause that's why that girl and that other boy didn't want me." The boy whispered sadly. "And I hurt Gary."

The black-furred Pokemon sighed. His master was an ass. He nuzzled Ash's hand once before clawing at Gary's door. Ash sat there. His eyes lit up.

"I know what I can do..."

He ran off, leaving Umbreon to ponder what the boy was thinking.

In the shower, Gary stared at the bandages wound around his right hand. He glared.

"Dumbass..." He growled. "You should've just left him in the damn woods to rot, but NOOO! You had to have a heart and take him in...Fuck..." He washed the soap off his body and stepped out, towel wrapped around his slim, fit waist. Running a hand through his hair, he shut off the water, going back into the bedroom to get dressed. Umbreon was waiting for him.

"Hey boy." Gary patted his head and was shocked when Umbreon snapped at him. "What the hell is your problem?" He asked, snatching a pair of boxers from his dresser drawer.

Umbreon growled. Gary looked at him ludicrously. "What do you mean I'm too harsh with him?!"

"Grrrr...Brey..."

"He jumped on me and my hand went straight into a pot of boiling water! How am I NOT supposed to be hard on him?!"

"Brey-on!" The Pokemon insisted.

"Oh, bull shit. Even two year olds know not to play in the kitchen."

"On."

"So what? I know he's lost his fucking little mind, but he knows better!" Gary dropped the towel, yanking on the boxers and then rooting around in the dresser for what he would wear today. "I mean, so the idiot doesn't know who he is; that still doesn't give him permission to do what ever the hell he pleases."

There was a loud bang from the kitchen, and Gary groaned. "Now what?"

He stuffed himself into the first pair of jeans his fingers brushed and was disgusted when the were a bit tight on him. Storming from the room, he heard crying. This made him quicken his pace; half out of anger, half out of concern.

The green-eyed boy was surprised to find that the kitchen was nearly spotless, minus the ceiling. There was a chair in the middle of the floor which had apparently toppled over, and Ash was on the floor next to it. He was snuffling, rubbing his eyes.

Gary marveled at how fast the kitchen had been cleaned. "What in the hell-?" His gaze focused on Ash. "Did you do all this?"

Ash nodded. "Yep." He sniffled again.

"What happened?"

"I falled."

"You mean fell?"

"Yeah." The boy sniffled again, rubbing his head. "It hurt a lot..."

Gary knelt down, looking at the bump that was hidden in Ash's black hair. "I'll bet." The auburn-haired boy lifted Ash to his feet. "Thanks for trying to clean up." He murmured. "I'm uh...Sorry I was so...angry..."

The younger immediately brightened. "Really?" He launched himself at Gary, knocking him over. "So you forgive me?!"

Gary struggled. "Yes, yes, now would you get off?! I can't breath!!!"  
Ash blinked, then rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Oh...Sorry." He did as he was told. "I knew this would work."

The green eyed boy sat up, rubbing the back of his head and wincing. "You cleaned up the kitchen so that I'd forgive you?"

"Yep!" Ash looked so pleased with himself; Gary decided not to lecture him.

"I see." He got to his feet again, looking at the clock. "I have some things I need to do, today. I'd leave you here, but I don't think that's a bright idea..." Ash cocked his head.

"Why not?" He asked, as a piece of ramen fell from the ceiling with a wet SPLAT.

Gary sweat-dropped. "Ah...moving on..." He picked up the chair and slid it back underneath the kitchen table. "But we have to go soon, so I'd hurry up if I were you."

Ash nodded. "Right."

There was silence.

"Ash."

"Hmm?"

"GET MOVING!"

Ash yelped and ran off down the hall. Gary watched for a moment before chuckling. "What a dumbass..."

Umbreon watched from the shadows, using his paw to shut off the camcorder. It gave a wheezy chuckle. Things were starting to come together at last...


End file.
